


the reason i cry at night

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression mention, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Analogince, Sad Roman, poly ship, romantic poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Logan and Virgil discuss the harm that's being done to the mind palace thanks to Roman's depression. Roman overhears.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Kudos: 28





	the reason i cry at night

Roman was pacing the hallways late at night. It had become even more difficult for him to fall asleep lately, and so he spent his nights either in the Imagination or wandering through the mind space, and during the day he did the same, seldom interacting with the others. If he saw even a flicker of a black hat and coat, or heard a giggle from Patton, he turned on his heel and marched into his room to protect himself from getting hurt even more.

He passed Logan’s bedroom, and heard muffled voices through the crack under the door. Curiously, Roman leaned closer to the door, trying to hear what was being said.

“Am I the reason you cry every night?” It was Logan, he sounded stern but hurt. Roman could just picture him standing there in his professional garb, arms crossed and glasses sliding down his nose.

“You know that’s not true,” the other voice said. Roman instantly recognized it as Virgil’s tone, but he sounded hoarse and reserved. “It’s Roman. His stress and loneliness is… seeping into me. If this situation doesn’t get resolved soon, it’ll start to infect everyone else, too.” Roman stumbled back, his feet tripping over each other as he clung to the wall to support himself. He hoped that he was still quiet enough to not be noticed by the two sides in Logan’s bedroom.

 _What_? His mind was racing. He knew that his hurt was impacting his section of the mind, but now it was hurting Virgil? Roman’s breath hitched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them tightly. It was Logan.

“Roman, come here,” he said, pulling the prince gingerly into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Virgil was perched on top of Logan’s desk, arms crossed, mouth pulled into a frown. 

“How much did you hear?” He asked, watching as Logan had Roman sit down on the edge of the bed. Roman hadn’t been in this room for a long time; the stacks of books and paper always startled him. 

“Just… the end,” he tested his voice, not sure if it would crack or if he would break, and the words came out as little more than a whisper. Logan was sitting next to him, hesitantly wrapping his arm around the prince. Roman hadn’t been touched by anyone recently, and he felt his chest tighten at Logan’s every breath, the movement calming him. “Am I… really hurting you, V?” Virgil said nothing, but he rolled the sleeve of his hoodie up. His left arm was covered with cracks, and it had gone gray. 

“It first showed up yesterday,” Logan explained, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “I’d noticed that things were… falling apart near your room, and I…” a glance at Virgil, “ _we…_ were very concerned. But you keep avoiding us all, Roman. Every time I knocked on your door, it would seal itself shut.” A temporary silence fell over the room as Virgil carefully slid his sleeve back down over the cracked arm.

“I didn’t think anyone would care or want to be around me,” Roman admitted finally, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. “After…” He couldn’t even say the words. After he had gone against Thomas’ wishes to let Deceit in, to have a seat at the table. After he made fun of Deceit’s real name. After he ducked out.

“We want to help you,” Logan said, pulling Roman even closer to him. Virgil slid off of the table and moved to sit on the other side of Roman, and the prince noticed that their hands met behind his back and laced together, hugging him between them.

“Are you…?” Roman didn’t know what he was asking. He had always noticed the knowing glances that were exchanged between the other two, the way Logan always seemed to know when the anxious side wasn’t okay and the way that Virgil was always able to reign in the logical side from his moments of anger. Virgil’s eyes were cast down and with his free hand he met Roman’s hand, and finally, he nodded.

“No one else knows,” he said, voice soft, and Roman noticed as the two met eyes over him, and then Logan nodded, an unheard question being passed in the air between them. “We love you, Roman, and we want to take care of you. Help you. However we can.” When Patton told Roman that they all loved him, he didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t. But somehow, he believed the words coming from Virgil as he was sandwiched between the two who maybe could understand his situation the most.

“Please,” was the only thing he could say as Logan pressed lips to his cheek and Virgil snuggled his head into his shoulder. There would be a lot of things to figure out, but he needed to talk through his emotions. And maybe, just maybe, if he had these two beside him, he could finally face the demons that had been chasing him ever since the courtroom.


End file.
